Year 2150
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: This is a story about a guy named Charlie Trax. He IS an orphan who lost his parents at age 7 and ran away to live in the streets at age 14. Now his job is to take over the streets and become the lord of the streets. All in 1 year.
1. Chapter 1: darkness's past

Once there was a boy. Not a superhuman or super power maniac. Just a normal kid. His name is Charlie Trax, he's an orphan who lost his parents at age 7, because his dad shot his mom cause she got caught sleeping with his best friend. Then his dad got arrested and died in jail by another prisoner who knew him as an old High school bully. So no this isn't a happy joyful story. It's a story of a boy, Charlie Trax.

"The first day of school. Are you sure you're ready for this charlie" said the counselor of the orphanage. "Ya I think so." Charlie said with a fake smile that was JUST good enough for her to think he was fine."Okay call me if u need anything." Charlie reached for the door as the counselor locked it "I mean anything." Charlie sighed "I know that your smile was fake ,if you're being bullied tell me." Charlie sighed again . "I'M FINE Mrs. Johnson." "Okay" Mrs Johnson said. "Can you unlock the door now?" "Yes" she unlocked the door as Charlie walked to class. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING the bell rang "Oh shoot! I've gotta get to get to class!" Charlie ran to his class as fast as he could. Huffing and puffing trying to find D8 then he was tripped. As he fell he got a flash of the person who tripped him. It was John Michaels an alien from the Maskew alien race, he's a 10th grader who used to also bully Charlie in middle school. Charlie got up and grabbed his bag and just kept running, but down the hall he could here John's laughter as he kept walking to class. "Sorry I'm late for class I WAS running here then I fell and then-" "Detention! Mr. uh who exactly is your last name" "Ummm my name's Charlie, Charlie Trax." "Well Mr Trax tommorow you can correct EVERYONE'S HOMEWORK!" "But that's not-" "Fair? Life's not fair kid! Now grab a starter page and homework sheet!" Charlie sighed and grabbed the pieces of paper. "Where do I sit?" Charlie asked. "Well since your late why don't you sit right up here by Robert" "Its just rob ." said Rob. "Okay then, sit by Rob umm Charlie is it?" "Yes sir." "Well why do t you stay with me for 5 extra minutes after school for wasting my time, if you talk I'll make it 10 if you still talk after I say 10 minutes then I'll make it 20, got it!?" "yes sir" said Charlie. After school Charlie went to 's class after school. Surprisingly there was more kids in their then just him. "May I please get a drink of water sir?" "You don't need to ask and the answer is yes" "Okay" Charlie got a drink and when he got back there was a note "huh?" He read it and it said, Hey Charlie you ass meet me outback in the quad when this class is done ,from anonymous" Charlie wondered who he would meet in the quad, he hoped it wouldn't be some person waiting to shoot him in the head. At the end of the 5 minutes Charlie went to the quad to see what wasn't a person with a gun but it was John Michaels and his group waiting to give Charlie a beatdown Charlie tried to run but of course since these aliens had powers they used them against Charlie. One of them forced a chair at Charlie's head, then the other melted the chair to stay in the ground there keeping Charlie stuck. Inocent and harmless John was now able to do whatever he wanted. Beaten and bruised Charlie limped over to the orphanage. gasped at the sight of Charlie "CHARLIE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" "I was running then I tripped and skidded acrossed the hall. It's fine I just need some ice." "ICE? YOU NEED A DOCTOR CHARLES!" "DONT CALL ME THAT MY NAME ISN'T EVEN REALLY CHARLIE!" was shocked for Charlie to say that. "THATS JUST THE NAME THAT YOU CALL ME! THAT IS ALL IT IS!" "Charles be quiet. How dare you talk to me that way!" "How dare me? How dare you! I've been living here for 7 years and like you've said at least a MILLION times but you're NOT MY MOTHER OR ANY PARENT OF MINE!" Sent Charlie to his room. Later went upstairs by Charlie's door. "Charlie I just wanted to say im sorry for yelling at you earlier...Charlie?" She opened the door to see Charlie had packed his things and gone.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Street Rats

"One night on the streets is like a lifetime, I'm writing this in a dumpster. This is supposed to be to , and I just want to say I'm sorry for running away. I just need to clear my head and think about life. yours truly, Charlie"

Charlie had to leave the alleyway where he slept before night time came. Every corner there was a person asking for change. Charlie felt bad since he only had enough money for a few days. But somehow he felt like he couldn't even last one more night in the street's alleyways.

Charlie kept walking then he ran into a gang. "Hey kid what are you doin on the plasma gangstas' territory kid ?!" A strong man said then pushing Charlie over."Guys it looks like a dumbass west tech crew. You know what that means boys." The men smiled and mugged Charlie then taking all his things.

Later that night Charlie saw the men and beat the first kid with a smashing fist to the face, then he hit the next guy with a pipe with all his might, there smashing his skull strait open causing internal bleeding. Then the main guy pulled a gun on Charlie. Charlie then broke the guys arm, took the guy's gun and took theguy hostage to the guy's house. "Now listen you're going to tell me where all your little friends hang out. Then you're going to tell me about this other gang you thought I was a part of. You're gonna give me answered to ALL my questions then I'm going to take all your friends and watch them burn slowly in agony while you're hearing their cries." The other guy cleared his throat "okay I will please don't kill me." "okay now tell me"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3:Assasin's rising

"Listen I'm working for a guy named Lorenzo, his name is Lornezo Moral-" BOOM a gunshot fired straight into the guys head. "AGGGHHH!" Charlie ducked in cover then grabbed some binoculars out of his backpack. " A sniper! Must be a guard or the guy he was talking about." Charlie started to free run building to building until he got to where the sniper had been. He found some evidence "A bandage huh? Well guess I'm out to find my enemies starting with the assassination with the sniper."

Charlie found a blood trail from where the bandage was to an alley way. It led to a sort of basement. It sounded like a gang party or something. Charlie went inside and saw a ton of drunks, turns out it was a bar/ gang hangout. Charlie kept following the blood trail, then a drunk guy ran into him. "Hey kid this is for gang members onl-" the guy was interrupted by a smashing blow to the face then knocking out half of the guy's teeth. Everyone stopped and stared. "Everything is ok he just got drunk and passed out." Everyone then continued to talk and drink beer at the bar.

Charlie found the end of the blood trail at a table in the back. "Can I help you son?" Said a guy "Yah I wanted to say something but u need to come upstairs with me to the top of the building." "okay" said the man. By the time they got to the roof Charlie had realized the man WAS the sniper who shot the guy. "What did you want to say?" the guy asked "I wanted to say that you FUCKED UP MY INVESTIGATION!" Charlie turned around with a plasma gun pointed at the sniper guy." Who do you work for and why did you kill my interrogation witness FAGGOT!" "I WORK FOR LORENZO MORALES HE'S THE KINGPIN OF THE STREETS I'VE ALREAFY SAID TO MUCH!" A helicopter came close to the roof as the man jumped on the ladder."BY THE WAY THE NAME'S CRAIG! A HIGHLY TRAINED ASSASSIN!" Then the man grabbed a bazooka and shot the middle of the building causing the top to collapse. Charlie ran and jumped in a dumpster which caused no harm on Charlie. "I need to find out more about this Lorenzo, but first I need to interrogate that assassin."

To be continued...


End file.
